Golden Generation
by YourGreatestDream
Summary: Yusei and Akiza's son, Kenta, is adventurous to a fault. He steals his dad's duel runner at the age of ten, and fights it out with the top bullies of Duel Academy on his first day. Then, on top of everything, he starts hearing strange voices coming from his deck.


**A/N: I was inspired by all the stories with Yusei and the gang's kids and thought, why not try my own spin on the future of 5Ds? Thus, Golden Generation was born. I know I have a lot of other stories on hold, but I just had to get this little idea out of my head. I'm glad I did. This is a pretty long chapter, probably the longest one I've written so far. *smug look* Anyways, hope you all like it. If you want to see more of this story, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Got it? Good.**

**Let the fun begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

* * *

The night wind rushed like a howling siren through his short, wine-red hair with gold highlights and batted at his clothes. Kenta loved it. It was as though he himself was soaring through the sky on an endless journey full of adventure.

He never wanted this feeling to end.

Kenta rocketed through downtown New Domino City on his father's red duel runner, on the ever-careful watch for cops. He wasn't supposed to be riding anything at the age of ten, after all. He kept his blue eyes pealed for that senior officer Trudge that hated his guts for no reason.

He never wanted to stop...because if he did he'd be in a world of trouble.

Kenta gasped as he saw a turn up ahead. Leaning to the right like he had watch his father do so many times, Kenta rounded the corner as he turned right. This wasn't so bad.

That was until he noticed the lights flashing behind him.

"Pull over the vehicle!" Kenta froze as he recognized Trudge's voice through the speakerphone. There must have been three to four cop-runners following him. Not now! Not when he was almost there, finding that free spirit and flight that he had always dreamed of!

Kenta pulled the throttle harder. His father designed this bike to be able to escape cops like him back in the Satellite. Surely Kenta could outrun a few cops...

The speed doubled, and Kenta whooped in glee. The wind bashing against his face made it hard to see, but it was the most fun he'd ever had.

Racing down the dark trash-strewn streets, Kenta twisted through turn after turn in an attempt to loose his pursuers. Using the Speed World button on his father's runner was a bad idea without any helmet; Kenta knew he wasn't ready to toggle pedals and pull cards at the same time, let alone think about two or more things at once.

He wanted to, though. He wanted to see for himself the ground give way beneath him with a blue and purple hologram, casting a spell on all his surroundings. He wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline and see his monsters running at his side; how much fun his friends would have beside him, fighting for him back to back.

However, Kenta was smarter than that. Well, stealing his father's runner wasn't that smart, but at least his stupidity had boundaries.

Kenta gasped as one of Trudge's subordinates appeared at the intersection in front of him, cutting him off. Kenta was trapped.

"We have you surrounded. Pull over the vehicle and stop this foolishness!" Trudge's voice called out from behind him.

Kenta sighed and tapped the wooden block tied to his foot against the brake pedal. He made the wooden contraptions himself, one for each foot. His legs were too short to reach the pedals, but that didn't stop him from trying.

As he slowed down, the cops slid to a stop around him and got off their runners. Kenta smiled a tiny grin, waiting for them to walk forwards a bit more.

Just when they were four feet away, Kenta kicked the bike into life once more, revving the engine and spinning towards the gap in the side of the coppers' circle.

Kenta thought he was home free until the runner's engine dialed down into shut-down.

"Huh?" Kenta muttered in surprise. His right shoulder was clasped by a giant leather-gloved hand, and he turned to face a pissed off Trudge close and personal. The device the cop used to shut down the red runner was stowed away in the back pocket of his uniform.

"I see trouble-making comes in the family, eh? Little Fudo." Trudge's visor didn't hide the massive black eyebrows and gruesome scar running down his left cheek. Kenta cringed at the intimidating copper, but didn't take his eyes away. The defiant look rubbed Trudge the wrong way and he dragged the little runt off of Yusei's duel runner. "You're coming with us to Sector Security Headquarters."

Kenta didn't say a word. His mind was still buzzing from the rush of adrenaline, speed, and wind. Only when he was put inside the back of a police car and had the door shut behind him did his mind come back to reality.

"My dad is going to kill me."

* * *

White walls surrounded a large hexagon shaped room. A large contraption spinning molecules and energy inside it was stationed below a construct of balconies and walkways. On the balcony facing the front of the steel titanium-based energy field, typing away at a computer screen, was a man with raven-black hair in a white lab coat.

He typed away at the keyboard, filtering the program he wrote himself and checked for bugs or blips. Fixing one problem in the program's code with ease, he felt the energy in the reactor run smoother and at a more steady pace.

"Professor!" Startled out of his concentration, the man turned his crystal blue eyes to see one of his co-workers carrying a phone. Phil, he recognized. The one who helped come up with new ideas for structure designs and materials. Short, green hair and big round glasses made up the young genius's features. "S-something's come up. It's for you."

The professor took the phone generously from the panicked co-worker. It was a bit late for anyone he knew to be calling him. Confused, he settled the phone against his ear. "This is Yusei Fudo. Who's calling?"

Phil watched with bated breath as he saw the professor's face grow stern as a rock. "He did what?...No. There's no need. I'll come by to take him home."

Yusei hung up and closed his eyes with a released sigh. Handing the phone back to the green haired worker, he looked at him and nodded. "Thanks Phil, I gotta run. Can you tell the boss I'm gone? I'll make up the shift later."

"What's wrong, Professor?"

Yusei smiled. Phil had been an adamant fan, and trying to get him to stop using formal titles was like trying to teach a bird how to swim. Glancing over at the door, Yusei started walking briskly as he took off his white lab coat and folded it with rough movements.

"It's family matter. Sorry, but I have to run."

* * *

Kenta sat on the bench inside the small holding cell at the HQ, banging his raven-shaped red hair back against the wall. Nothing was worse than knowing his parents would hear about his escapade, and facing them afterwards was like Hell itself. The last thing he wanted was to see his father's pure blue eyes that were always shining with smiles, to glower with disappointment. Kenta would rather spend a week in here than see that. His mother too. She was scary enough when he dragged mud through the carpet. Imagining those cat-like eyes filled with frustration, or even worse..._tears_... almost made Kenta bash his brains out.

Strangely enough though, he didn't regret it. Kenta would never regret something that nearly made his heart sing. Turbo-dueling was in his blood, and he would never forgo that feeling of freedom he felt that night while riding.

The sound of shuffling footsteps drew the boy's attention as officers approached his cell. His hands not burdened by cuffs, Kenta stood up and walked to the door.

"Your father's out front." The sentence sent shivers down Kenta's spine. The second officer unlocked the doors and said nothing. The boy let the two officers escort him down the hallway to the front room. Time to face the music.

The moment Kenta stood at the doorway of the waiting room, he saw the black raven hair of his father standing next to the receptionist desk. With the speed of a bullet, the two sapphire gazes locked and Kenta felt his knees grow weak. Instead of caving, the boy held his head up. It was his dad's fault for leaving the keys in the ignition.

"Time to go home." Yusei said with finality, his voice stern.

Kenta walked over to his dad as they exited the building. Since Yusei's runner was confiscated by security, Yusei would have to file in an authorization paper to get it back. For now, Yusei drove his car: a small, old, and silver Honda Civic that he and Akiza bought together as a couple.

Kenta got into the back and buckled in. His father asserted himself in the driver's seat, and off they went. The ride home was silent for the first fifteen minutes, much to Kenta's despair. Until at last his father spoke.

"You really are just like me. Too much like me, in fact."

Kenta jumped in surprise. He didn't expect that at all!

"Why did you do it?" Yusei continued.

Looking up, Kenta saw Yusei's clear blue eyes observing him through the review mirror.

"I wanted to." Kenta confessed lamely. "I was good at it, too. I didn't crash-"

"Kenta, I'm not mad that you rode a runner at your age. I did the same thing when I was eight, but that was in the Satellite, where we had to learn such things to survive." Yusei cut in. He pulled the car up to his house and parked it in front if the garage door. When the sound of the car's engine ceased, Yusei turned around to face his son. "I'm more upset that you stole mine."

With that they got out of the car and Yusei opened the garage door. "Your mom is inside, asleep. I'll tell her everything at breakfast tomorrow."

"No, please don't!" Kenta said. "I'll do anything! Just don't tell mom."

"That's a good idea. I won't be the one to tell her," Yusei turned his smirking cobalt eyes towards Kenta. "You will."

Kenta felt his face go pale.

"That's not all." Yusei said as they stepped into the garage. "You want to ride a runner so badly, then you're going to make one yourself. At your age, I build the Wheel of Fortune."

"Jack's runner? You built that?" Kenta said in awe.

"Yes. Your consequence for stealing my runner is to build one yourself. _Without_ my help." Yusei added.

Kenta was shocked at first, but then nodded. It was going to be a lot of work, but he would do it.

* * *

_Time Skip_

New Domino City's Duel Academy stood in front of Kenta like a giant monolith. Parking his bicycle, the boy grabbed his pack and through it over his shoulder.

His first day of school, and he could already feel the stares of all the other students turning to look his way. Did he have left-over cereal on his face? Maybe it was the red jumper he wore, claiming him as Slifer red. After all, he was the son of the reining Duel Monsters Champion; everyone expected him to be the best. Re-adjusting his backpack, Kenta walked forward with his head down. Too much expectation on one's shoulders can do that to a kid.

"Kenta!"

The red-headed boy turned around to see two familiar faces out of the crowd running towards him. The first one had short, bond hair that was swept over kind gravel grey eyes. His Obelisk blue tresses fitted him rather well, despite his dad threatening the school with bad publicity so that his son was entered as an Obelisk. Thank goodness Ryan didn't inherit his father's god-complex. He was taller than Kenta, but not by much.

"Hey, Ryan." Kenta greeted. He knew Ryan Atlas since before they could walk. It made sense, since their parents had been friends for nearly as long. "Hi, Hisao."

Hisao Hogan had the most ginger hair Kenta had ever seen, but it wasn't the messiness his father's hair was like. It was lightly shuffled back in a smoother style, like a beach boy. His eyes were emerald green with mirth. They clashed with his Slifer red jumper, but it fit his flashy persona.

"The gang's back together again!" Hisao said, fisting his hands up in the air, his energy of the walls.

Ryan pointed to Kenta's red clothes. "You're Slifer red?"

"Not you guys too." Kenta moaned. "Geez, is it that surprising that a kid like me _isn't_ perfect?"

"Naw, I like it." Hisao grinned. "It matches your out-of-this-world hair."

"Where's Laura?" Ryan asked before Kenta could have a go at the ginger. "Isn't she starting this year too?"

Kenta nodded. His blue eyes scanned the crowd of restless first and second year students huddling about the front of the school. Finally, a splash of silvery hair caught his eye and he saw Laura, looking lost.

"I see her. Let's go say hello."

The other two followed Kenta until they reached the small girl.

"Hi guys!" She greeted with a sigh of relief when she saw them. "Finally some familiar faces."

"Did you walk here?" Ryan asked.

Laura Kessler shook her head, her shoulder-length silver hair swishing from the movement. Her mint-blue eyes glanced up at them, matching her blue school uniform. "Daddy drove me."

"Uncle Kalin?" Hisao said.

"Yup." She smiled. "He's got a new job here in New Domino. Things in Satisfaction Town are going great, but they don't have schools there. So he and mommy decided to move."

"Glad to hear it." Kenta smiled. When Laura had been living in Satisfaction Town, Yusei had pulled up a link online for him and Kalin to talk over the Internet. Little did the two father figures know that their kids would commandeer the laptops and become pen pals.

Kenta was shoved back into reality as the school bell sounded across the outside parking lots. The crowd of students began trickling down in numbers as kids began moving to get to their classes.

"First classes, quick!" Hisao exclaimed.

"Theory." Ryan said.

Laura sighed, "Science."

"Summoning and Magic." Kenta read his schedule card out loud.

"Same as Kenta!" Hisao called out happily. Snatching Kenta's paper, the ginger read out the room number. "Room 204. Let's go!"

* * *

Akiza waited at her desk in front of the room gradually filling in with first-years. She stood up after a few students stared entering the room and wrote 'Mrs. Fudo' on the whiteboard in a red colored dry-erase marker. Summoning and Magic Cards class was her favorite class to teach, but it wasn't her only class. She taught Traps for third-year students and Field Class for sixth-years.

Teaching at the academy that she had graduated from was a surprising turn in her life, to say the least. She was expecting instant refusal from the parents and staff, but instead experienced a gracious welcome and open arms. Apparently saving the world a few times makes a difference.

The door opened with a loud bang and revealed, to Akiza's surprise, Kenta and his childhood friend, Hisao.

"Um," Kenta said as he saw his mom in front of the class room. "Are you _sure_ this is the correct room number, Hisao?"

"Of course I'm sur-" Hisao stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Akiza.

Kenta smiled. His first class was with his mom. He was glad, but at the same time hesitant. Hopefully it wouldn't be the most embarrassing quarter of the school year.

"Kenta. Hisao. Good to see you have my class." Akiza greeted them. "Oh, and if either of you plan to skip, flunk, or skirt by with just acceptable grades, then you'll have _me_ to answer to." The two blanched at her words and scary expression; Kenta went noticeably pale as his mom continued, "I'm looking forward to teaching you both _everything_ there is to know about magic cards and summoning."

Yup. This was a disaster.

* * *

Hisao drummed his pencil against his notebook, looking out one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the dueling fields at the back of school with his emerald green eyes.

Preferring to sit in the back of class near a window, but also being nagged by his friend to sit further towards the front of class, Hisao begrudgingly decided on a compromise. He and Kenta sat at one of the desks in the middle row, nearest to the windows.

The student desks were small, and could fit two students each. This allowed a system of 'table-partners' to work together and participate in class discussions.

It all worked well for Hisao. Kenta would work out the problems, while Hisao did the hard work of drawing duel monsters with mustaches and being the class clown.

The first day was brutal, especially for Kenta. Hisao sympathized with his friend. Every time his mom brought up a subject in class, she put Kenta on the spot to answer the questions.

'There are four main types of spell cards. Does anybody know what they are? Kenta, what about you?'

'Um...speed spells, quick spells, permanent spells and equip spells?'

'Very good.'

Hisao cringed. It might make his mother proud to show off her son to the entire first-year class, but in reality Mrs. Fudo was setting him up as a big red target for bullies and ruffians.

Hisao ruffled a hand through his carrot-orange hair from the morbid thought. Of course Kenta knew the answers to every question thrown at him. His father, the duel monsters champion, had taught Kenta ever since he could read.

The ginger really had no say in the matter, since his dad, Crow, had taught him everything once his fingers could hold a card. He knew just as much as Kenta, if not more. But that didn't mean he would show it in class. That would just mean trouble.

"Hisao!"

"Yes mam!" Hisao shot up in his seat, his pencil dropping with a clatter to the floor. A few giggles escaped the girls in the class, taking amusement in his startled expression.

Akiza shot him a look. "I guess you didn't hear the question. I'll say it again: On your side of the field are two synchro monsters and one level three monster. The synchro monsters are level two and one. How do you summon a monster using two synchro monsters in one turn, and what level monster do you end up with?"

Hisao blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Finally, he scrunched up his nose and answered, "The synchro monsters hold hands and take turns, and you end up with a bad-ass."

Snickers sounded from some of the other students in the room. Akiza barely kept her own smile in check as she reprimanded the boy, "Watch your language, Hisao. Remember, I have your father's number on speed dial!"

Hisao smiled. This was likely to be the most entertaining class of the school year.

* * *

After class had ended, the two best friends shuffled on to their next class. Until Kenta was shoved by the crowd into someone big, tough, and mean. The impact scattered his belongings on the floor. Notebooks, pencils and paper soon found themselves underfoot of hundreds of gum-wadded shoe treads.

"Sorry." Kenta muttered, as he kneeled down to rescued his stuff. He didn't miss the soft gasps from the other kids in the hallway, or the way they moved away from him.

"Who is this runt?" A gruff voice accused above him. Kenta noticed three sets of converse sneakers in front of him; one with its laces left carelessly untied.

"Watch where yer going, first year!" Kenta looked up slowly to see three black uniform pants overlapped by blue jackets and then three ugly faces. The one talking was standing next to the one Kenta bumped into, and also a head above him. His black hair was styled in a mullet with a blue bandana pulled up under his bangs. Small grey eyes leered with the arrogance of a pig.

"Hey Tern, is this squirt bothering ya?" A sly voice to Tern's left accompanied a fox-like face, with navy blue hair that stuck up on his head like quills on a broom.

The one in front of Kenta, apparently the leader, let his gruff voice rumble passed his pierced lower lip, "Seems little Red Riding hood here is new to school."

The big guy lifted his intimidating sunglasses and Kenta froze. If a snake could be human, this would be that human. His eyes were yellow and sharp, his thin brows a vicious upside down 'v' shape. The big fella patted Kenta's shoulder once roughly, the fingers on his hand as big as sausages.

"You see, me an' my pals run things around here. The name is Calib. This is Tern and Bolt." Tern's grey eyes flashed, and the fox-face , Bolt, smiled so wide the ends of his mouth met his ears. "Our word is law, got that?"

Kenta nodded. Hisao shuffled around behind him, obviously trying to come up with something to say. Kenta's mouth was dry, but he knew that gulping would only worsen the situation. He stood up instead, looking Calib straight in his viper-like eyes.

Apparently, that was also the wrong decision. A scowl adorned Calib's face, and his hand touching Kenta's shoulder tightened considerably. "You've got some nerve for a Slifer runt. What's your name?"

"Kenta Fudo." The boy answered without hesitation, his blue eyes piercing and defiant. Either the name or his attitude seemed to affect the tyrant in a bad way. Maybe both.

"Meet us behind the gym after school." Calib glared with obvious disgust. "With your deck. Seems you need a lesson in who's king around here."

Bolt smiled widely, his cruel green eyes a shocking contrast from his hair. "Bring your ginger haired girl-friend too!"

Hisao looked mad enough to boil water. Kenta touched his arm to calm him, and looked back at Calib. The three Obelisks pushed passed Kenta, but then something happened that took the boy completely by surprise.

Hisao stepped on the loose shoe laces, and Bolt fell flat on his face.

"Yeah. See you there, _ladies_." Hisao sniped. He took Kenta's wrist and started off down the hallway. Kenta looked back and could barely hold in his laughter at the disbelief on their faces. Bolt looked furious.

Once they were near their next class, Hisao spun Kenta around. "You are a bone-fied fool, Kent. Why did you tell them your last name? Didn't you think they might make the connection to your father? That you might be a threat to their rule; a possible dueling king like your dad and fight for supremacy?"

"Wow, those are some big words Hisao." Kenta complimented. "And yeah, I wanted them to make that connection. In fact, let them think that I'm the next top duelist in school. I don't care."

"Kent, they are sixth-year Obelisks. You think you're seriously going to best them in the duel today?"

"I finished it."

Hisao stopped. His mouth hanging open, he blinked several times before coming to his senses. "The runner?"

"Not just that, but my deck as well." Kenta smiled proudly, patting the deck holder at his waist.

"And you think it's good enough to beat these guys?" Hisao raised a sceptic brow.

"Don't know until I try, but I have a lot of faith in this deck." Kenta pulled out the pack of cards from his deck holder and held them out carefully. "It's like it knows I want to win, and is raring to fight."

"Dude, you must've had way too much caffeine." Hisao held his hands up in a 'don't go crazy on me' gesture.

"..." Kenta stayed quiet. His thoughts trailed back to the night before. He could have sworn he heard voices from his deck, but that could have just been him dreaming. If not, was he like Aunt Luna with duel spirits, or was he a psychic like his mom?

Well after school was over, he was going to find out.


End file.
